Many applications of fluid dispensing systems call for fluid to be delivered under pressure and in a controlled mariner (e.g., at desired times) without requiring a complex design to prevent backflow of fluid through the system. Unfortunately, many conventional fluid dispensing systems employ designs with signal hoses or other connections between a valve controlling fluid flow and a spray gun, wand, nozzle assembly, or other dispensing head though which fluid is dispensed. Alternatively or in addition, conventional fluid dispensing systems often waste significant fluid when the system is not in use, and/or maintain connection with a potable water supply when the system is not in use. Coupled with the complexity and cost of many conventional fluid dispensing systems, new systems continue to be welcome in the art.